


goggles shits

by orphan_account



Category: Splatoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	goggles shits

goggles shits


End file.
